Pride of the Springfielders, Part One
by AJ Douglas
Summary: Mr.Burns plan to destroy Springfield divides the town into two factions-those who want to take down Burns by force, and those who want to reason with him. Can the townsfolk settle their differences before it's too late?
1. Opening Scene

(Open to a panoramic shot of the town of Springfield at nighttime, with the massive cooling towers of the Nuclear Power Plant serving as the prime focus. Sweep the camera in slowly to a shot of Mr. Burns on his office balcony, a smile on his face as he stares off into the night, watching the city.)

(Smithers enters the scene carrying a tray of some sort.)

**SMITHERS**: Enjoying the nighttime view, sir?

(Burns turns to answer him, swiftly snatching a small cup off the tray, which Smithers immediately fills with tea.)

**BURNS:** Look at them, Smithers. Look at the penniless, idiotic masses of Springfield, catering to my every whim simply to get the light, heat, and comfort _I _provide for them. They need me, Smithers. They _worship_ me.

**SMITHERS:** Well, you _are _quite godlike, sir.

(Burns abruptly hurls the cup of tea past his toady's head, shattering it against the far wall.)

**BURNS: **But it's not enough, Smithers! I have only a small group of brainlessly loyal followers who bow beneath my power! It's not enough, I tell you! I want MORE!

(He pauses, as though he seeks to give his tirade dramatic effect, and then…)

**BURNS:** Yes….(another pause)… I want… to control the entire United States power supply. It would simply be a catalyst, of course… something to start my bid for world domination.. but it will be one hell of a start! Let's do it, Smithers!

(Smithers, unbeknownst to Burns, has been standing there with his mouth hanging open, apparently shocked at his boss' rant. Now, though, as Burns yet again turns his attention to him, he automatically regains his composure.)

**SMITHERS:** But how, sir? This plant alone can't possibly power a whole country. Amadopolis in Shelbyville isn't willing to sell his plant to you, and neither are your other rivals. You can't buy them out.

(Burns smiles, his face twisting into a sneering grin.)

**BURNS:** Well, then. We'll simply have to add a few…_extensions _to the current plant, won't we?

( He begins to laugh, a madman's cackle that rises to a crescendo as we cut to black and the title appears: _The Simpsons: Pride of the Springfielders._)


	2. Act One, Scene One: The News

ACT ONE- SCENE 1

( As the title screen disappears we open to an exterior shot of the Simpsons home, where Homer is checking the mail.)

**HOMER **(Tossing envelopes on the lawn with abandon): Bill, bill, jury duty, death threat, letter bomb… Ooh, Publisher's Clearing House!

(He tears the letter open, and his eyes widen progressively as he reads it. He turns and runs into the house.)

**HOMER:** Marge! MARGE!

(Marge slowly makes her way down the stairs, clad in her nightgown. It appears that Homer has woken her up.)

**MARGE:** (Groggily) Homer, it's _five-thirty in the morning._ Why are you awake this early on a Saturday? You should be sleeping. Or drinking beer in the kiddie pool. Why don't you do that? Yeah… ( Yawning, she begins to make her way back up the stairs.)

**HOMER:** But Marge, I can't sleep! I can finally drink beer in a big-people pool! We're freakin' rich!

(Marge turns, her eyes wide.)

**MARGE:** What?!

**HOMER: **We're rich! Rolling in the money! Just look at this letter!

(Giddily, he hands the PCH notice to Marge. Takes one look and sighs.)

**MARGE: **Homer, this is Publisher's Clearing House. It's a scam, designed to make you subscribe to a bunch of useless magazines so they can swindle you out of your money. I'm sorry, dear. We aren't rich.

**HOMER: **Oh. (looking dejected, he takes the letter from Marge.) Alright then.

**MARGE: **Oh, Homie, come to bed. We can snuggle.

**HOMER:** No, I'm not in the mood, I'll just go watch TV. ( He walks away, and Marge, yawning again, heads back up the stairs to go to bed.)

(Homer heads to the living room, flops down on the couch, and grabs the remote, and suddenly perks up as he turns the television on to see a made-for-TV movie titled _Planet of the Bee Bimbos_.)

**HOMER: ** Ah, TV. Able to entertain me with B-movies and mindless violence, while educating me in the ways of B-movies and mindless violence. I truly am rich. I'm sorry I ever doubted it. (Pause) Oh well. Time to watch the movie. (The film is abruptly cut off by a special news broadcast.) D'oh! News? I don't wanna watch real things! Give me Bee Bimbos!

(Kent Brockman appears on the TV.)

**BROCKMAN**: We interrupt this broadcast of some terrible 1950's sci-fi film for this special bulletin. Power plant magnate C. Montgomery Burns has been negotiating a deal with the President and the Nuclear Safety Commission to expand the plant, in order to better accommodate the needs of this town's citizens.

**HOMER: **Woohoo! Possible pay raise and job openings!

**BROCKMAN: **However, this modification will come with a small price….wait, what? Did you idiot writers screw up again?! (Inaudible voice comes from off-screen.) What the hell do you mean he wants to destroy Springfield?! (Voice again) WHAT?!

(Brockman bristles for a moment, then composes himself again.)

**BROCKMAN: **In other news, a town meeting has been called tonight to discuss this new renovation plan.

(Brockman is replaced by a banner saying "Channel 6 News-Your Only Trustworthy news source!" and the movie continues.)

(Homer stares wide-eyed at the screen for a moment.)

**HOMER: **I can't believe it…(Pause)….there's a town meeting tonight? During All-Ape Movie Night?! HOW DARE THEY!!!!!

(He blinks for a second.)

**HOMER: **Wait…the town's going to be DESTROYED?! HOW DARE THEY!!!!!!

Okay, so that's the first scene of the first act. Bear in mind that if this sounds juvenile it's because it's one of the few scenes that wasn't rewritten from the original 2000 draft. Sue me, I couldn't think of a better beginning.


	3. Act One, Scene Two: The Disagreement

ACT ONE- SCENE TWO

(We cut from Homer on the couch to the Oval Office, where Burns is sitting, discussing his plan with current US president George W. Bush and Nuclear Safety Commissioner-Springfield Branch- Eugene Goldberg.)

**BURNS: ** And so we add the final touches, and voila! A power plant that can cleanly and efficiently supply power to the entire country, thus adding to Republicans' wallets-(Burns winks and the other two men laugh)- and cutting energy surplus in half.

**BUSH: **I love it, Burnsie! Wish I coulda thought up something as…um…. nice as that. We get more money for the war on terror,_ and _my approval rating will skyrocket! Oh, Daddy oughta be so proud of me.

**GOLDBERG:** I agree, Burns. This plan could show the world that nuclear power is the best way to go. But I _do _have one question.

**BURNS:** Hmm?

**GOLDBERG:** Regarding this town-Springfield- does anyone live there? Won't destroying it put thousands out of work and homeless?

**BURNS: ** Oh, posh. We can relocate them quite easily. Besides, the town is an amalgam of corruption and filth. We Republicans would be shamed if such a horrid place was left standing, would we not?

(Bush and Goldberg frown almost simultaneously.)

**GOLDBERG:** Good point, Monty. So, when will we commence destruction of the town?

**BURNS: **Well….my schedule's full this week, what with enemies to eliminate and workers to lay off by the dozen… how about next Tuesday? We can wipe the town clean and have the new, improved plant ready by October.

**BUSH:** Sounds like a plan, ol' Burnsie. We'll commiserate destruction a week from today.

(Burns and Goldberg look at each other for a moment, open their mouths to correct the hapless world leader, and shrug dejectedly before nodding their heads in agreement.)

(We switch over to the town meeting in Springfield's City Hall, where nearly all of the town's residents are arguing over what to do about Burns' plan to destroy their home.)

(Mayor "Diamond Joe" Quimby steps up to the podium, flanked by two bodyguards.

**QUIMBY:** (Shouting over the crowd) Er, calm down, everyone. We need to discuss this situation in a, er, rational manner.

(Krusty the Clown stands up, waving a pitchfork.)

**KRUSTY: **Screw rational! This guy's tryin' to destroy our town! Let's mob the plant and tear it apart!

(Cries of "Yeah!" resound.)

(Moe joins in, brandishing his shotgun.)

**MOE: **Yeah, screw Burns, too! Think of everything that wrinkled old bat has done to this city. He's tried blockin' out the sun, he nearly closed my bar-

**BARNEY GUMBLE **( from behind Moe): He made me go sober for two days! TWO DAYS!

**SEYMOUR SKINNER:** He cost the school a potential fortune! We _still _ don't serve real meat in the caf- (everyone glares in his direction)- I mean, um…. He's a bad man! A very bad man!

**CROWD**: Kill him! Rip out his eyes! Etc.

(Marge stands up.)

**MARGE: ** People! Calm down! We'll never stop Mr. Burns if we act like this! We have to prove to him that this town isn't worth destroying!

(The crowd begins to sit and listen as Marge continues.)

We should be proud that we've kept our city alive for so long! We should have faith that we can still keep it going! Violence won't solve anything. Remember all those mobs and lynching and crusades of vigilante justice? Were any of them successful?

(The townspeople shuffle around embarrassedly.)

We need to work together, peacefully, to solve this problem! We need to unite, embrace our heritage and history, and save Springfield!

**VOICE: **NO!

(Everyone looks around.)

**MARGE: **What the fudge?

**VOICE: **I said no! Mr. Burns won't listen to reason! He must be stopped in any way possible!

(The voice is coming from the door to City Hall. The townsfolk turn to see Waylon Smithers standing in the doorway.)

**SMITHERS:** He's mad with power! He can't be stopped…unless….unless…(he breaks down in sobs.)

(Somebody in the crowd shouts, "Unless what? Get on with the story!")

We need to fight! We need to save this town by force! Who's….who's with me?

(Half of the crowd roars in approval, but many don't look so sure. Flanders stands.)

I think Marge is right. Why should we fight? We should work as a town and negotiate-

**MOE: **Shut yer mouth, Jesus-boy! We don't do negotiatin' where I come from!

(Shouts of "Yeah!" and "That's right!")

(Sideshow Mel stands.)

**MEL:** We should seek the path of righteous peace! Violence will be moot against so great and terrible an enem-

(He's cut off by a rock thrown at his head.)

**VOICE: **Shut up, pansy! Let's take down Burns!

(Shouts back and forth of "Peace!" "Force!" "Peace!" Force!". Several people begin to fight, and soon a riot erupts in the City Hall. Quimby's bodyguards quickly escort him out. Marge amidst the chaos, shakes her head and grumbles.)

**MARGE:** Oh, dear……

Please read and review!


	4. Act One, Scene 3: A Really Short Scene

ACT ONE, SCENE THREE

(The riot spreads into the streets, and soon all of Springfield is overtaken with violence.)

(Cut from the riot to the Simpsons home, where the family is hiding in the dark, Homer clutching a baseball bat, Marge holding Maggie and wielding a broom at the same time. The children are behind them.)

**LISA:** Why does every town meeting end in senseless violence?

(The family collectively cringes as a brick sails through the window.)

**MARGE:** I can't believe they're doing this! It's only going to give Mr. Burns one more weapon to use against us. He'll use a riot like this to convince the President that Springfield should be demolished!

**HOMER:** Well, Marge, you have to admit we _do _have riots often. Maybe we can move to Cypress Creek again, or something….

**MARGE:** Homer! How could you say that? This is our home!

**HOMER** (dejected): You're right.

(He stands up, narrowly avoiding a fiery arrow that flies past his head, to _thunk_ into the wall behind him.)

**HOMER:** We need to save this town! This is our home!

(He turns to the family.)

**HOMER: **Now… let's go find some people to help us!

**MARGE: ** In the middle of a riot? Homer, that'll put us in more danger than Burns destroying the town!

**HOMER: **Marge, if we're gonna save the town, we're gonna need help! And the best time to seek help is in the middle of a riot! Everyone knows that!

(Marge looks beyond baffled.)

**MARGE: **I don't follow your logic at all, but…alright, Homie. Let's do it.

(The family gets up as one and follows Homer out of the house.)

Real short scene, but it leads to the next Act. Sorry, this was my first script, remember, and I don't want to change all of it.


	5. Act Two, Scene One: The Plan

**Author's Note: Sorry about the relative shortness of the first act. It was simply an introduction to the tale to come; after this the Simpsons become supporting players, although their story plays a big part in the upcoming conflict with Burns. As they search for people to aid them in their peaceful crusade against Burns' plot, we'll turn for a while to the other side of things, as the riot reaches it's end and Smithers calls his newly formed group to come up with a plan against his boss, and as a man named Seymour Skinner sits in his office, pondering the future……**

ACT TWO, SCENE ONE

(We cut from the end of Act One to the center of town, beneath the statue of Jebediah Springfield, where the remainder of the rioters are standing around Waylon Smithers. Many are injured, but still angry and ready to fight for the town they love. As for the others, they are walking off home, as usual after most of the many riots in Springfield's history. There are not many people walking back to their homes.)

(Smithers calls the others to attention.)

**SMITHERS:** Friends! Neighbors! Violent Teamsters! (At this, several people in the crowd roar approval; one even shouts, "That's freakin' right, ya bum!") Lend me your ears! As the personal assistant of Mr. Burns for many years, I know that once he has something set in his mind, he won't give it up unless someone fights back! And that will be us! (Cheers from the crowd.) I've come to realize that no matter how much I may l…. _care _for Mr. Burns, he has gone too far this time!

**MOE **(Somewhere in the crowd): Damn right! This is a billion times worse than anyt'ing he's ever done! He needs to be taught a lesson!

(Shouts of approval. As always, Springfielders act on group mentality.)

**SMITHERS: **Now, people! We need to devise a plan. We can't simply traipse up to the power plant, wielding torches and pitchforks….

(A few in the crowd hurriedly hide torches and pitchforks behind their backs.)

We must do this carefully, or all will be lost! To City Hall!

(The crowd cheers again and follow Smithers back to City Hall.)

(We cut to an exterior of the Elementary School, where a familiar figure peers out of a first-story window. As the camera moves in, it's revealed to be Skinner, whose face is a mask of despair.)

**SKINNER: **What happened to this town?

(He stares out at the carnage the riot has left behind. Windows broken, fires alight in buildings and on sidewalks, cars smashed and overturned, simple random destruction as far as the eye can see.)

**SKINNER: ** This town I love…this town, that accepted me even in the face of a lie, even in the face of deception…. Why is it falling apart? Why, after twenty-six years living here, does it all suddenly unravel?

(Edna Krabappel, his on-again, off-again girlfriend, sits in the office with him, looking worried and sad… but not for the town, although that's there, as well. This feeling she leaves bared is all for Skinner.)

**EDNA: **(soothingly) Don't worry, Seymour. This town has a way of fixing itself at the worst times. Things will get better, you'll see.

(This seems to have no effect on Skinner, however, as he continues to stare out the window, so racked with grief he won't even afford his girl a glance.)

**SKINNER: **It's all coming apart… what can I do? What can I do to save the town I love?

(Edna stands, walks over to Skinner, and puts her arms around him.)

**EDNA**: Relax and sit. We have to think things through-and you have to rest- before we can do anything.

(Skinner turns, giving her a small smile.)

**SKINNER: **You're right. I can't do anything in the condition I'm in.

(He looks somewhat confused, then collapses in Edna's arms. Frightened she sees the cause- during the riot, as they made their escape, someone grazed Skinner's side with something sharp.)

**EDNA: **Oh, God, no!

(She lifts him and begins to carry him out of the office, and down the hall to the entrance of the school, where Skinner's sedan is waiting.)

**EDNA: **Hold on, Seymour. Hold on, honey. We'll get you help.

(She finishes the hike to the car, sets him down gently, and throws open the door

(A few moments later, after gently maneuvering Skinner into the back seat, and getting in the car herself, the sedan roars off into the night, off toward, hopefully, help.

**Another Author's Note: Another somewhat short scene, and not nearly enough detail…sadly, I didn't have a lot of time to rewrite this scene, even **_**after **_**the second draft was finished. It never got rewritten in the final draft, so the riot scene is still missing. That means that the readers will miss details into the story, such as how the Simpsons get a group to help (which, when originally written –and subsequently cut out, for unknown reasons- was quite funny) and how Skinner gets that wound. Not to worry, though. Along with my upcoming Star Wars project, I've written a short story detailing the riot, which I will put up as soon as I've done proofreading and correcting. Anyway, enjoy the story… more up soon!**


	6. Interlude Act: Another Plan

INTERLUDE ACT ONE

(We cut from Skinner in peril to the Simpsons, walking through the desecrated town square. They are followed by a small group of Springfielders, including Sideshow Mel-sporting a black eye-, Ned Flanders, Gil Gunderson, The Princes, and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.)

**HOMER **(surveying the destruction): Whew! They sure did a number on this place. I'd hate to live here. (He looks around.) Wait…D'oh! Oh my God! They killed the town, Marge! You were right!

(He looks over at his wife to see her tearing up at the sight of it all.)

Marge? What's wrong?

(Marge turns to look at him, smiling a small, sad smile.)

**MARGE: **Look, Homie. It's the tree where we carved our initials on our first date.

(She points weakly at a completely decimated tree, burnt nearly to cinders, it's top half broken off by a badly-wrecked car lying on it's side a few yards away. Sure enough, amid the ashes and splinters, a chunk of wood has the initials "HS & MB Forever" carved on it. Marge starts to sob uncontrollably. Homer moves in to comfort her.)

**HOMER: **It's alright, honey. Everything will be okay. (He turns to the group, a look of rage on his face.) Alright, this is it! I'm sick of this town never working together on anything! We never agree, which is the reason why Burns is doing this in the first place! We've ruined this town! Look around you. Just look! See what we've done to the town we love, the town most of us grew up in! We've destroyed everything our founding fathers stood for! What do you think Jebediah would think of us right now? He would be ashamed to be this town's founder, that's what! We need to stop all this craziness before we lose what we've built forever! Who's with me? (The group cheers as one.) Then let's do it! Let's save Springfield!

**MARGE: **But how, Homer? How are we going to save a town that can't even agree on what to name an ice cream flavor?

**HOMER: **Dear, as much as the Chocolatey-Fudgy-Fudge debacle still sends a cold shiver up my spine- as I'm sure it does everyone of you-( the crowd collectively shudders)- I know in my heart that this town can unite! We've done it before, in the most desperate of times. Remember the comet? Remember how we all came how to support a friend? A man who was willing to sacrifice it all for his town? We can do that again! I know it!

(Flanders looks surprised.)

**FLANDERS: **Homer… did you just call me a friend…?

**HOMER: **Shut up, Flanders! I'm thinking. Hmmmm…. I've got it! I have an idea how we can get those "all-for-violence" naysayers to realize that our way is better! Follow me, everyone!

(Homer runs toward the city hall, followed by the group.)

**Author's Note: Short tide over-scene, so sorry. I wrote it quickly to explain who was in Homer's group as well as to show why what happens in the next scene happens. It's sort of a "The Riot" preview, as it were, and also I feel bad for not getting something up sooner. A full chapter will be up Sunday night.**


	7. Act Two, Scene Two: Conflicting Views

ACT TWO, SCENE TWO

(Edna drives to Springfield General, where several ambulances are clogging the emergency entrance. Skinner was not the only one hurt in the riot, it seems.)

**EDNA:** Hold on, Seymour. We're here. We're at the hospital. Please hold on….

(Skinner stirs, just barely, groaning with pain.)

(Edna pulls as close as she can to the entrance, and gets out of the car, running to the nearest EMT.)

**EDNA: **I need help! Please!

(The EMT turns to her, concerned.)

**EMT: **Is everything alright, M'am? Are you hurt?

**EDNA:** No, it's not me. It's my boyfriend. He's in the back of my car. Please hurry!

(Edna and the EMT rush to the sedan, and soon a few more paramedics are helping to load an unconscious Skinner on a crash cart.)

(Cut to the City Hall. The group following Smithers has worked into the night on a plan to assault the power plant, and the planning has devolved into an intense argument between all parties as to when they should strike.)

**MOE **(sitting amid blueprints of the plant and waving his shotgun at Smithers): I say we do it tonight! Storming the plant now will be what he least expects! We can take him quick and clean!

**SMITHERS: **You idiot. We're all hurt and exhausted from the riot! If we tried anything now, Mr. Burns' security enforcers would send us packing.

(One among the group- Kirk Van Houten- looks confused.)

**KIRK: **Security enforcers? _When _did he get security enforcers? I thought he had guard dogs and… well… _you_, Mr. Smithers.

**SMITHERS: **He has military backing. He worked this deal out with the president, remember? The government wants to make sure his project goes without a hitch. If we attack, unprepared, with nothing but makeshift weapons, _and _with most of us injured, we would be mowed down without so much as a fight. It would be hopeless.

(Moe and the part of the group who agree with him- Krusty the Clown, Captain McAllister, Barney Gumble, Sam and Larry the barflies, and twenty or thirty others- seem undeterred by this knowledge.)

**SEA CAPTAIN**: Bah! Ye are a fool! The sooner we strike, the sooner we be reapin' the rewards!

**MOE: **Whatever the hell it is he said! We gotta do something _now, _Smithers! Or else we're screwed! C'mon, guys!

(He and the others leave, leaving Smithers with half the group he had.)

(As that group leaves, however, another enters: the Simpsons and their entourage.)

**MARGE: **Alright, everyone. We've conceded defeat. We'll help you fight-

**SMITHERS: **We're not fighting. We'll do it your way.

(A few in the crowd gasp. One, Lenny, turns to look at Smithers, openly puzzled.)

**LENNY: **But Mr. Smithers, you said-

**SMITHERS: **I know what I said! We can't! If we try to fight, Mr. Burns will only have more reason to destroy the town! It will make us look like animals in the eyes of the government! We can't fight. You were right, Mrs. Simpson. There's no use. We simply have to persuade Mr. Burns that this town is worth something. Who's with me?

(The silence that ensues is accompanied by the sound of crickets from outside. After a moment, noise erupts in the hall as varying shouts of, "I knew that was the right idea!" " Smithers is a coward! He can't stand up to his boss!" and "Won't somebody _please _think of the children?!" are heard.)

(A few of the townsfolk get into fistfights, and a new, brief scuffle ensues, after which many of the group in the Town Hall leave, to go off after Moe and his followers.)

(Smithers, ten other people from his group, and the Simpsons and their group are left standing in the hall. Smithers looks dejectedly after them. He sighs, then stands up.)

**SMITHERS: **Oh well. All hope is lost. I'll go back to the apartment and pack.

(He turns to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. It's Marge.)

**MARGE: **Please, Mr. Smithers, don't give up hope yet. No matter how bad it seems…

**SMITHERS: **It always darkest before the dawn.

**MARGE: **Exactly.

(Smithers offers her a small smile before Homer comes forward and claps him on the back.)

**HOMER: **That's the spirit, Mr. Smithers. Now, how are we going to do this thing?

**SMITHERS: **Oh, I've got an idea…..

**Author's Note: Finally, a long chapter put up again. It only gets better after this, I hope. Action's coming up, so get ready. Enjoy!**


	8. Act Two, Scene Three: Struggle

**Author's Note: Alright. Finally, we are in the thick of things. **

ACT TWO, SCENE THREE

(Open to a shot of the Plant, as a mob of angry citizens, lead by Moe, approach. A large security unit guards the gate. Moe beckons to the mob with his shotgun.)

**MOE: **Let's get 'em!

(The mob suddenly rushes as a group… and is abruptly stopped as canisters of tear gas are thrown in their midst. The security enforcers move in, brandishing nightsticks and plexiglass shields. Moe, spluttering from the gas, fires into the air, causing the enforcers to fall back. Barney Gumble lunges at one of them, bowling them over. A massive fight breaks out, a tangle of limbs and weapons within the tear gas cloud.)

(The camera pans up above them to the balcony of Burns' office, where the wraith-like magnate grins, and folds his hands together.)

**BURNS: **_Excellent._They're playing right into my hands. Soon, Springfield will be no more, and I'll have the power I've always desired.

**VOICE: **Not if we can help it!

(Burns, startled, turns to see Smithers, the Simpsons, and their followers standing before him.)

**BURNS: **Ah… if it isn't my traitorous former assistant. Do you really think you can stop me?

**SMITHERS: **Not the way you want us to _try, _sir. You want us to fight, and give the government a reason to continue with this madness. That's not what we're doing. We're going straight to the president, and showing him all the things you've done over the years. The blocking out of the sun, your fiendish oil scheme: everything you've ever covered up from the government will be revealed. You'll be finished… _if _you don't agree to our terms.

**BURNS: **Ah… blackmail, is it? I would have never thought you had the spine for such things, Smithers.

**SMITHERS: ** I grew one. I loved you once, sir. But this… what you're doing… it crosses the line in ways you can't possibly…

(Smithers notices the sudden look on Burns' face, as well as the looks on the faces of the others in the room.)

**BURNS: **You… _loved me…._?

(He recovers after a moment's silence, a moment where a sudden change in his expression is almost immediately replaced with his usual scowl.)

**BURNS: ** No matter. Because, as it turns out…._you're never leaving this room alive._

(He snaps his fingers, and a group of security enforcers enters. They, unlike the enforcers outside, are armed with 9mm handguns.)

**BURNS: **Say goodbye, old friend…

(Smithers moves suddenly, reaching into his trenchcoat and drawing a pistol. He fires three times into the group of guards, dropping two. The others rush in, disarming the guards and prompting a struggle.)

(As Burns moves forward, brandishing a pistol of his own, Smithers leaps over the desk, crashing into his old boss, forcing him to the floor. They struggle over the weapon. Outside, the enforcers have forced the mob back, and are entering the plant, nearing Burns' office. The group having dispatched the guards in the office flee. Burns and Smithers continue to struggle until the sounds of approaching footsteps resounds in the hall outside. Smithers pushes Burns off of him, and with a final, sorrowful look, makes his escape through the air vent of the office.)

(Burns looks on after him, perhaps thinking of Smithers' words, as the guards enter the office.)


End file.
